Divinidad
by ShAnEbiLaSi
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo a aparecido pero este no es como los demás, las sailors scouts tendrán que luchar de nuevo.¿quien es aquel hombre que aparece en la vida de Michiru? ¿qué problemas ocasionara esto?.
1. Regreso a Tokio

**Alo0o0 ¿como están? Bueno por ser hoy mi cumpleaños decidí subir esta nueva historia. La idea se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo cuando no sabía que eran los fics y pasaban sailor moon por la tv ósea hace muuuuuucho xD. Espero que les guste nos vemos.**

Ooooooooo

En la ciudad de Zúrich Suecia se podía apreciar un complejo de rascacielos lujosos, en el más alto de estos en una oficina situada en el último piso estaba un joven apuesto de alrededor de 25 años. Este era alto, de piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos de un azul gélido que penetran en el alma de quien los mire, sus facciones eran delicadas y hermosas, pero a la vez eran también duras y frías. Su espalda ancha y musculosa, de brazos fuertes, el cabello y las cejas eran de color azul aguamarina que brillaban bajo la luz del sol. Vestía un elegante traje recto negro hecho a su medida acompañado de una camisa blanca, una corbata lila de seda y un pañuelo a juego.

El joven revisaba unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio hasta que oye su celular, sin ver quien era contesto el teléfono distraídamente.

-bueno… - es hora- fue lo único que dijo la voz a través del teléfono.

El joven se sorprendió en un principio pero después dejo los papeles que momentos antes revisaba y su cara se volvió seria.

-Entendido- colgó el celular y hablándole por el comunicador le pidió a su secretaria que le reservara un vuelo para Tokio lo más pronto posible.

Su mente se vio impregnada de recuerdo e imágenes de una adolecente.

-Lo último que supe de ti es que regresaste a Tokio, me pregunto cómo lucirás ahora, espero poder verte.- pensó el joven, después tomo su maletín y abandono de la oficina.

Salió del edificio siendo recibido por su chofer que estaba parado a un lado de un Aston Martin color negro.

-¿A dónde señor Marcel?- le pregunto el chofer mientras le abría la puerta del auto.

-A casa después al aeropuerto.

-Sí señor.

Mientras tanto en una casa en las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba una bella joven tocando con gran maestría su violín siendo acompañada por el piano hasta que entro corriendo una pequeña niña.

-Papa Haruka, mama Michiru ¿puedo servirme helado?- haciendo un puchero

-Ja, ja, ja- rio una alta rubia que se encontraba sentada frente al piano- vamos que yo también quiero un poco – guiñándole un ojo y tomando rumbo hacia la cocina.

Michiru iba a seguirlas cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento que entro por la ventana haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Algo está por pasar – dijo mientras abrazaba su violín contra su pecho- espero que no sea un nuevo enemigo.

-Michiru quieres un poco de…- se quedo callada al ver a su sirena con una expresión preocupada en la cara.- que es lo que sucede Michiru? ¿Porque tienes esa cara?

Michiru no se dio ni por enterada que Haruka le había hablado y al ver esto la rubia se acerco y la abrazo.

-¿Qué te pasa Michiru? Es que sentí…- se aferro mas al cuerpo de Haruka.- nada será mejor ir con Hotaru antes que se termine el helado.

Haruka sabía que algo le sucedía pero decidió esperar hasta que la propia Michiru se lo contara.

Los días pasaban y Michiru seguía como ausente, Haruka estaba cansada de la actitud de la chica, le pregunto mil veces que le sucedía y ella se negaba hablar o cambiaba de tema. la propia Michiru no sabía porque se sentía así, pero tenía el presentimiento que pronto se enteraría.

-Ya tengo que dejar pensar en eso- se dijo a si misma mientras sacudía la cabeza – tengo que concentrarme en mi próximo concierto.

Marcel paseaba por la ciudad observando todo atentamente esperando poder verla, como si al dar vuelta en la esquina se la encontrara. Era ridículo que pensara en eso ya que la ciudad era enorme y no sabía cómo lucia ahora, pero estaba seguro que la reconocería en cuanto la viera.

-Cuanto ha cambiado la ciudad en estos 10 años.- volteo hacia un edificio donde se podía apreciar un enorme espectacular anunciando el próximo concierto de la niña prodigio.

- Por fin te encontré- sonrió el joven y siguió con su recorrido por la ciudad.

Todo había sido un éxito era uno de los mejores conciertos que había dado en su vida. Logro conseguir lleno total en uno de los más grandes teatros de la ciudad. Se encontraba en su camerino que estaba repleto de arreglos florales, peluches y chocolates enviados por sus admiradores.

-Vaya ahora hay más presentes de lo normal. - Observo Haruka.

-¿Celosa?

Haruka se encogió de hombros- un poco- vio que entre todos los arreglos había uno que destacaba y que tenia las flores favoritas de su sirena. Estaba formada por gloriosas, aves del paraíso rostrata y lirios blancos. Michiru también se percato de esto y se acerco al arreglo.

-Muchas gracias por las flores Haruka- le dijo mientras se acercaba al arreglo.

-No son mías- le dijo seria la alta rubia- veo que alguien más quiere tener tu atención.- se acerco a su sirena y vio que tenía una tarjeta y se la dio a su amada.

Esta la tomo sonriente pero se quedo muda al ver lo que decía.

- ¿Y bien qué dice?- le pregunto Haruka. Michiru no se dio cuenta cuando Haruka tomo de sus manos la tarjeta.

- A ver, "para la más hermosa mujer de este mundo, espero verte pronto osita"- Haruka levanto una ceja -¿osita?

-Nadie me llamaba así en años, solo él lo hacía- pensó Michiru- no seguro son ideas mías el está lejos de aquí.

-Que confianzas se dan tus admiradores.- dijo molesta Haruka- no está firmada.

-No te enojes amor, sabes que la única importante eres tú- beso a su amada sailor del viento pero en su mente seguía ese mensaje.


	2. Rencuentro

Michiru se encontraba viendo las vitrinas de las grandes tiendas sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba. Fijo su vista en su reloj.

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo, tengo que apurarme sino llegare tarde a comer con Haruka.

-Vaya que hermosa te has puesto, la misma afrodita estaría celosa de ti osita. – dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Esa voz…- Michiru giro y no podía creer lo que veía- eres tu…Marcel…

-Mmm después de diez años y es así como me recibes- dijo el alto chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Michiru corrió hacia él, el muchacho gustoso la recibió entre sus brazos. La chica no podía creer que fuera verdad, que estuviera ahí con ella, se aferraba cada vez más a su cuerpo, pensando que era una ilusión y en cualquier momento se esfumaría. Por el bello rostro de la joven caían lagrimas sin parar, cuando Marcel se dio cuenta de ello se separo un poco de ella para limpiarle con sus pulgares esas gotas molestas.

-Bueno esto está mucho mejor je, je pero no llores osita, sabes que no me gusta verte así- le decía mientras le brindaba una radiante sonrisa.

-Es que no puedo creerlo… ¿eres tú?… ¿eres real?…

-Claro que soy real, sino pellízcate para que lo compruebes- la joven le dio un pellizco en el brazo al joven.

-Oye!! La que se tenía que pellizcar eras tú!!- Marcel se sobaba el brazo como si de verdad le hubiera dolido. La joven volvió abrazarlo.

-De verdad eres tu Marcel.- Michiru estaba rebosante de alegría

-Pues claro a quien esperabas ¿al conejo de pascua?

-¿Y qué haces aquí?¿ no vivías en Suecia?¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Espera, espera osita son demasiadas preguntas, que te pareces si te invito a comer y resuelvo tus dudas.- el joven le guiño de manera coqueta un ojo.

-Está bien nunca pude resistirme a tus encantos.

-Lo sé – el joven la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hacia un radiante alfa romeo 8c spider negro.

-Lindo auto No tan lindo como tú- el joven le abrió la puerta del copiloto y después se marcharon del lugar.

Serena y las chicas iban rumbo al templo Hikawa. Como siempre serena iba peleando con Rei por una revista.

-Suéltala Rei, mina me la presto primero- la joven jalaba un lado de la revista y Rei el contrario.

-No es cierto serena tonta, dámela!!

-Chicas no discutan- observo Amy

-TU CALLATE- la fulminaron con la mirada las dos jóvenes.

-Rei suéltala yo la pedí primero!!- cuando Rei estaba a punto de ganar sin previo aviso soltó la revista haciendo que serena cayera sobre su trasero al piso. Muaaa!! Rei me dolió!!!

-Cállate serena, ¿chicas ya vieron quien está ahí?- todas voltearon a ver a donde señalaba Rei.

-Es Michiru!! Vamos a saludarla- dijo mina Cuando todas iban a cruzar la calle vieron que un hombre se le acercaba y la reacción de Michiru al verlo. Las chicas no podían creer lo que veían.

-¿Quién será el?- dijo Rei.

-No lo sé, pero es muy guapo!!- decía mina con corazones en los ojos.

-Mina!!!- la regañaron las chicas.

-¿Creen que me lo quiera presentar?

De la cabeza de las chicas salieron grandes gotas, Amy se le acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Hay mina tu nunca cambiaras.

-Chicas vean!!!- todas vieron como el chico tomaba de la mano a Michiru y la llevaba a su auto.

-No puede ser, Michiru le es infiel a Haruka!!!!- dijo serena.

-No podemos permitir que le haga eso a mi Haruka- decía mina cruzándose de brazos.- hay que seguirla!!!

Siiii- secundaron serena y Rei.

-Pero chicas, no estamos seguras si eso es verdad- observo lita.

-Por eso hay que seguirlos para comprobarlo, vamos chicas!!- mina paro un taxi y empujo a todas dentro de este- siga ese auto!!!


	3. Tristes Recuerdos

El auto se detuvo frente a un elegante restaurant, las chicas se sentaron a Tres mesas de Michiru, escondidas tras los menús. En eso una mesera se acerco a ellas.

-Buenas tardes desean ordenar- con pluma y libreta en mano.

- no, no, un momento más por favor- le dijo mina, la mesera se fue de ahí.-Diablos no se escucha nada, estamos muy lejos.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa.

-Has crecido mucho durante este tiempo, ahora eres toda una mujer, osita.

-Tú también has cambiado y veo que tu gusto en la moda también – viéndolo de pies a cabeza. El joven vestía un traje azul marino, camisa blanca, corbata aqua y pañuelo del mismo color, que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos y haciéndolo lucir sexy y extremadamente varonil.

-Jajajaja pues claro no pensaras que vaya a la oficina en jeans y polo, sería imprudente de mi parte.

-Pues yo recuerdo que varias veces fuiste vestido así- dijo pícaramente.

-Jajaja porque iba a visitar al viejo no a trabajar.

-Ok si tu lo dices, y bien ¿qué te trae a Tokio? ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Vaya acabo de llegar y ya me estas corriendo!!- haciéndose el indignado.

-Claro que no, tu sabes a lo que me refiero.- Michiru hizo un pequeño puchero que hizo soltar la carcajada del chico.

-Jajajaja me encanta cuando pones esa cara.

-Hay eres imposible, contigo no se puede!

-Ya, ya no te enojes osita, bueno la verdad no se cuanto tiempo me quede aquí.

-¿Vienes de negocios?

El joven puso un semblante serio al escuchar la pregunta

- vengo a recuperar lo que es mío.

¿A qué te refieres? – en eso llego el mesero con sus ordenes interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Basta de hablar de mí, dime ¿qué has hecho en este tiempo?

Las chicas no lograron escuchar ni una sola palabra de la conversación y la mesera harta de que no ordenaran nada les pidió "amablemente" que se retiraran del lugar.

-Vaya no pudimos averiguar quién es ese sujeto- dijo tristemente las chicas vieron que salían del restaurant y se escondieron tras unos botes de basura.

Michiru durante toda la comida trato de disfrutar el momento pero una pregunta rondaba por su mente y no la dejaba en paz.

-Bueno preciosa me tengo que ir, espero que esto se repita muy pronto.

-Si yo también- el joven estaba a punto de marcharse cuando.

- Marcel…

-¿Si?

-¿Porque?

-¿Porque qué?- la observo extrañado el joven sin comprender a que se refería la chica.

-Porque te fuiste sin decirme nada- Michiru bajo la cabeza visiblemente triste.- ¿porque me dejaste sola?- una serie de recuerdos golpearon la mente de la chica

---flash back---

_ Una joven corría por las calles rumbo a una gran mansión cerca del mar, entro como alma que lleva el diablo a esta gritando a todo pulmón. _

_-Marcel!!! Marcel!!! Lo logre!!! Lo logre!!! _

_La joven lo busco en la sala, en la cocina y no había rastro del joven. Decidió ir al cuarto de este, no había nadie en el. Corrió rumbo al estudio donde vio sentado alguien dándole la espalda. _

_-Marcel!! Lo logre!!- de pronto la silla giro- lo siento pensé que eras Marcel, no lo encuentro ¿sabes donde esta?- el hombre la vio con tristeza._

_-Michiru Marcel se ha ido._

_-¿Y a qué hora vuelve? _

_-El no volverá _

_-Eso es mentira, seguro es una broma de ustedes dos, siempre hacen lo mismo, esta vez no les creeré- dijo ingenuamente Michiru- ya dime donde esta, quiero… _

_-Michiru esto no es una broma Marcel se ha ido a estudiar al extranjero- el hombre se levanto y trato de abrazar a la joven pero esta se alejo de él. _

_-No, no digas tonterías, no me gusta este juego ¿dónde está?- el hombre solo agacho la cabeza e hizo un gesto de negación._

_ Michiru salió corriendo escalera arriba. Volvió a entrar en el cuarto deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, entonces se percato que el pequeño porta retrato que siempre se encontraba en la mesita de noche no estaba. _

_-¿Marcel?- la joven abrió el closet y vio que estaba vacío- no, no no es verdad NOO!!!- la chica empezó a llorar- esto es muy cruel por favor ya no sigas con esto, sal Marcel!!_

_-Michiru- aquel hombre se acerco a ella y esta se abrazo a él. _

_-¿Porque?- seguía sollozando Michiru- porque se fue y no me dijo nada, PORQUE!!! _

_-Todo sucedió de improvisto, él quería despedirse de ti pero no llegabas y tenía que tomar el vuelo. S_

_-E FUE ME DEJO SOLA!!!_

_ La joven pasó días encerrada en ese cuarto, lo único que hacía era llorar._

---Fin flash back---

Te marchaste sin decirme nada, sabes cuánto sufrí por ti!!- Michiru empezó a llorar.- solo te largaste!!!

-Michiru lo siento tanto de verdad- Marcel abrazo a la joven.- no tenía idea… lamento haberte causado tantas penas, pero es que todo paso tan rápido…lo siento…

-¿Lo siento? ¿Eso es todo? Marcel eras la persona más importante para mí, y un día te vas y vuelves después de diez años como si nada hubiera pasado y solo me dices lo siento!!!! Te odio!!- Michiru empezó a pegarle en el pecho al joven mientras lloraba sin parar- te odio!!! TE ODIO!!!

Este solo pudo abrazarla más fuerte hasta que la joven se calmara.

-Michiru lo lamento tanto de verdad, jamás te volveré abandonar- Michiru se calmo al escuchar estas palabras- no quise irme así como así pero…

--- flash back—

_En la sala de una lujosa mansión se encontraban sentados Dos adultos y un joven._

_-Y bien de que me quería hablar señor…?- hablo uno de los hombres _

_-Gustave Doré _

_-Ok, bueno señor Doré, ¿en qué le puedo servir?_

_-Quería hablarle sobre Marcel _

_-Que sucede con el- mirando significativamente al joven. _

_-No piense nada malo señor, al contrario, el joven Marcel ha sido aceptado en una de las instituciones más prestigiosas de Grecia. _

_-¿Eso es verdad? Me parece maravilloso!- le dijo el hombre alegremente al muchacho que solo le devolvió una sonrisa-No sabía que habías aplicado para colegios en el extranjero._

_-Como vera esta es una gran oportunidad que no puede desaprovechar. _

_-Ya lo creo._

_-Entonces tengo tu aprobación?- se aventuro a preguntar el joven. _

_-Si eso es lo que deseas no tengo nada en contra. _

_-Bien viendo lo ha aceptado, es mejor que subas a empacar Marcel- le dijo gustave_

_-¿Empacar?-pregunto el otro hombre_

_-Si, esta misma tarde salimos del país._

_-Pero porque tan pronto? _

_-Vera el curso empieza en 5 días, y el joven Marcel tendrá que conseguir un lugar donde vivir y poder adaptarse a la ciudad, sin contar las horas de vuelo._

_-Lo entiendo._

_- Bueno Marcel anda a empacar que tenemos que irnos en una hora _

_-Una hora!!- dijo sorprendido el joven- pero… _

_-¿Pero qué? _

_-Es que bueno yo... quería despedirme de Michiru- dijo tristemente._

--fin flash back—

- y cuando me marche tu aun no llegabas- le conto Marcel a Michiru.- todo sucedió de improvisto yo no me quería ir sin verte. Lo lamento Michiru pero te prometo jamás volver a dejarte sola.

-¿de verdad? ¿Lo prometes?

- claro, tu siempre has sido lo más importante para mí, ayer, hoy y siempre. Jamás te volveré a dejar de nuevo, ni la mismísima muerte me alejara de ti.

- oh Marcel- Michiru volvió abrasarse al joven.

- bueno, no quisiera terminar este momento pero me tengo que ir, me están esperando- el joven se separo de ella y deposito un beso en la frente de Michiru- nos vemos después osita- y sin más se marcho.

Las chicas esperaron a que se fuera Michiru para poder salir de tras de los botes. En su afán de no ser descubiertas no prestaron mucha atención a la conversación, solo escucharon el final de esta.

-Chicas escucharon eso- dijo lita sin poder creérselo.

-Aja- asistieron las demás.

-Entonces Michiru…- se calló por un momento Amy- si engaña a Haruka.


	4. Enfrentamiento y Enredos

Haruka entro a su casa dejado las llaves del auto en la mesa de la entrada, ese día había sido muy agotador doble sesión de entrenamiento, recoger la ropa de la lavandería, comprar víveres y se le reventó un neumático del descapotable, no podría irle peor.

Se dirigió a la sala donde encontró a hotaru viendo la televisión, últimamente no se despegaba de ella. No sabía que le encontraba de divertido a un sujeto amarillo que vivía en una piña, le dio un escalofrió en la espalda al recordar la risa de la cosa amarilla.

-Hola hotaru- la niña ni siquiera la escucho- hotaru… hotaru!

-Ehh me hablabas papa Haruka?- observo a su padre adoptivo por una milésima de segundo para volver su atención al televisor.

-Hola

-A hola papa Haruka!- no podía creer la niña mantenía la mirada fija en esa cosa amarilla ni siquiera pestañaba

-¿Y Michiru?

-Este…no lo se

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Si no lo sé, hace rato que salió

-¿Y no te dijo nada?

-No

-¿Ya cenaste?

-No

A Haruka le extraño es hecho ya que eran las nueve de la noche y para esas horas siempre Michiru ya habría preparado la cena, hotaru comido algo y a punto de ir a dormir, claro después de ver a esa odiosa cosa amarilla.

-bueno en ese caso pediré pizza

- siiii pizza!!!- por fin la niña le prestaba atención.

Cenaron y se fueron acostar. Lo último que hizo Haruka antes de quedar profundamente dormida fue ver el reloj de su mesita de noche, este marcaba las once y no había señal de su sirena, algo extraño estaba pasando.

Haruka tenía días sin hablar con Michiru. Cuando ella se levantaba para ir al autódromo esta dormía y cuando llegaba, o no la encontraba o la chica ya se encontraba acostada. No se explicaba su actitud.

Esa tarde a llegar a su hogar noto que de nuevo no estaba su sirena, al preguntarle a hotaru por ella, la niña le dijo que recibió una llamada y salió de casa sin decir nada.

-Bueno iré a buscarla, no tardo hotaru.

-Está bien papa Haruka.

Ooooooooo

En el templo se encontraban las chicas estudiando.

-Haaaa no puedo concentrarme!!- grito serena

-Qué te pasa serena has estado muy distraída, bueno más de lo normal- dijo mina

-Es que… no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Haruka

-Serena ya habíamos quedado en algo- dijo Rei.

-Sí pero eso no significa que deje de afectarme, es que chicas está mal ocultarle la verdad.

- pero no podemos llegar de la nada diciéndole ¿oye Haruka como estas? Sabias que Michiru te engaña- observo rei.

-Pues yo opino como serena, Haruka debe saberlo- les dijo mina mientras se juntaba de brazos.

-Que debo de saber mina?

-Todas voltearon inmediatamente hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Haruka parada.

-Que Michiru te…- las chicas se lanzaron sobre ella tapándole la boca para que no hablara de mas.

-¿Que dijiste mina?

-No le hagas caso Haruka está un poco nerviosa por los exámenes- dijo lita- y que haces por acá Haruka?

-Bueno la verdad es que vengo a buscar a Michiru, pero veo que no está ¿no la han visto?

-No la hemos visto, que te hace pensar eso jeje

-Es que estoy preocupada por ella, tiene días actuando raro casi ni la veo.

-Si yo también estaría preocupada si me engañaran- cuando mina termino de decir esto todas la chicas le aventaron un cojín- oigan eso duele!!

-Que! ¿Michiru qué?

Las chicas se resignaron era mejor contarle la verdad ya que por culpa de mina Haruka se había enterado, si lo veían de cierto punto era mejor que lo supiera así ellas no tendrían que cargar con el remordimiento de no haber hecho algo.

-Lo que sucede Haruka es que nosotros el otro día vimos a Michiru - serena fue la primera en hablar- con un hombre.- y le conto todo lo que vieron y escucharon.

-¿Esto es una broma verdad?

-No Haruka todas la vimos- Rei pensó que en cualquier momento Haruka se iba a desmayar ya que se veía extremadamente pálida.

-Chicas debe haber sido un error no lo creen, lo más seguro es que escucharon mal... si eso debió ser escucharon mal, Michiru no me puede estar engañando… no, no puede..

-Haruka nosotras…

-Bueno será mejor irme a casa, hotaru esta sola, nos vemos después chicas- Haruka se marcho del templo dejando muy preocupadas a las demás.

Haruka espera!!- serena iba a ir tras de ella, pero la mano de amy la detuvo.

-No serena, es mejor dejarla sola.

-Pero amy…

-Serena

-Está bien

Haruka no podía creer todo lo que le habían contado las chicas, todo era como una pesadilla, Michiru no podía estar engañándola, eso era imposible, ella la amaba de eso estaba segura y no sería capaz de hacerle algo tan ruin ¿o sí? No, no que estaba pensando ella si encontrara en otra persona el amor primero le diría a ella, no la apuñalaría por la espalda. Sin darse cuenta llego hasta el mirador y ahí paso toda la tarde pensando en lo que le dijeron las chicas.

Al siguiente día Haruka se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala sumergida de en sus pensamientos, aquella conversación que el día anterior había tenido con las internas no la dejo dormir toda la noche. Vio que Michiru tomaba su bolsa y estaba a punto de salir.

-Michiru, ¿a dónde vas?

-Voy a terminar unos pendientes.

-Yo te llevo

-No es necesario Haruka, es cerca de aquí en el parque central, aparte te ves muy cansada ¿no dormiste bien anoche verdad? Será mejor que descanses- se acerca y le da un beso y sale de la casa.

En eso suena el teléfono y sin mucho ánimo Haruka se levanta a contestar

-¿diga?

- buenas tardes,¿ se encuentra Michiru?- era la voz de un hombre.

- no le puede atender en estos momentos.

- bueno le puede decir que llegare un poco tarde.- se quedo muda al escuchar eso.- disculpe, ¿ sigue ahí?

- así, si yo le digo- le tomo varios segundos salir de la impresión para después contestarle.

- muchas gracias, hasta luego.

No lo podía creer entonces era verdad, Michiru la estaba engañando. Todo encajaba el día que no había ido a su cita, su extraño comportamiento desde…le vino el recuerdo del camerino ese singular arreglo floral.

-Eran de su amante!! Por eso no dijo nada!!! Desde esa noche se comporta diferente- Haruka se dejo caer en el sillón abatida- Michiru como pudiste- pero de pronto la invadió la ira- y tiene el descaro de hablar a nuestra casa!!! Lo matare.

Haruka tomo las llaves del descapotable y salió hecho la furia rumbo al parque central.

Las sailors internas paseaban en el parque central después de haber estudiado un buen rato.

-Vaya me pregunto ¿cómo estará Haruka?- dijo lita- la vi muy mal al salir del templo.

-Lo más seguro es que la esté pasando fatal, enterarte que el amor de tu vida te engaña no es nada agradable- dijo Rei.

-Si chicas pero es mejor que se haya enterado por nosotras a que hubiera visto a Michiru.-dijo serena.

-Miren chicas ahí esta Michiru- dijo mina señalando hacia una banca junto a la fuente.

-Y ahí está ese sujeto!!!- señalo lita al joven que se iba acercando a donde estaba Michiru.

Cuando la chica aguamarina vio a Marcel salió corriendo a su encuentro, el chico la tomo gustoso en su brazos..

-Marcel, pensé que no llegarías!!.

-Lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde.

-Oigan chicas creen que Haruka le haya dicho algo a Michiru- pregunto amy.

-Pues si no le dijo le dirá ahorita!! Miren ahí viene!!!

-Que!!!.- Gritaron todas al ver como Haruka se acercaba con paso decidido a la pareja. Salieron corriendo para evitar que ese enfrentamiento pasara a mayores.

-Así que es verdad.- Michiru volteo al escuchar la voz de Haruka.

-¡ Haruka! ¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica no entendía porque Haruka la miraba de manera extraña, como si la odiara…

- lo mismo te debería preguntar yo, pero por lo que veo ya se la razón.- dijo viendo detenidamente a Marcel.- ¿cómo pudiste Michiru?

-de que hablas Haruka

- por favor no te hagas la ingenua que no te queda!!- exclamo Haruka.

- ¿Haruka porque me hablas así? !qué te pasa!!

- ¿quieres saber qué me pasa?!! Todavía preguntas!! Dios!! Eres… Eres…aggh!!

- ¿así que ella es Haruka eh osita?- le dijo Marcel a la chica, el se encontraba de la mar divertido con todo lo que pasaba ahí.- no está mal.

- TU CALLATE IDIOTA!!!

- HARUKA!! NO LE HABLES ASI A MARCEL!!!

- y todavía lo defiendes!!! Eres una arpía Michiru!!! Quédate con tu amante

- MIRA IMBECIL NO VUELVA A OFENDER A MICHIRU- Marcel estaba molesto, el no permitiría que nadie le hablara así a su princesa.- O TE PARTIRE LA CARA!!

- TU NO TE METAS!!! O EL QUE SALDRA HERIDO SERA OTRO!!

Michiru no podía creer todo lo que sucedía ahí, solo pensaba en las palabras de Haruka, ¿Por qué pensaba que Marcel era su amante? No se dio cuenta cuando los dos empezaron a golpearse, hasta que escucho un grito. Después vio todo en cámara lenta, como Haruka le lanzaba un puñetazo a la cara de Marcel pero este lo esquivo, pero no tuvo tanta suerte con el segundo que le abrió el labio inferior.

-Esto no se quedara así idiota!!- Marcel se limpio la sangre que salía y se aventó sobre Haruka, los dos rodaban por el piso lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-Párenla!!! Dejen de pelear!!!- gritaba Michiru pero ninguno le hacía caso.

-Haruka ¡!! Detente!!!- las chicas venían corriendo hacia ellos.- se van a matar!!

En una de esas Michiru trato de separarlos pero lo único que consiguió fue que la empujaran al suelo.

-Michiru!!!- gritaron las chicas.

Haruka volteo a ver a su sirena y Marcel no dándose cuenta que paso aprovecho ese momento de distracción para golpear en la cara a Haruka, haciendo que también callera al suelo.

-ESO ES PARA QUE NO VUELVAS A OFENDER A MI HERMANA!!!- Grito el chico.

-¿HERMANA?!!!- Dijeron todos.

-¿Entonces Michiru es tu…tu…tu hermana?- dijo incorporándose Haruka.

-Si Haruka, Marcel es mi hermano- le contesto Michiru mientras era ayudada a levantarse por las chicas.

-Pero… yo pensé… que era tu…ellas dijeron que tu y el…. ¿Hermanos?- le volvió a preguntar la sailor del viento.

-Si es mi hermano mayor – dijo la aguamarina.

No podían creerlo, todos voltearon a ver a el joven y después a Michiru varias veces. En verdad se parecían mucho hasta el mismo color de cabello tenían, como no se dieron cuenta antes. El joven les sonrió y les hizo una reverencia

- mucho gusto Marcel Kaioh.

**sorry por haberle dicho a michiru arpia me dolio mas a mi crean xD pero era eso o una palabra mas fuerte entonces mejor eso jajaja **

**¿entonces que les parecio? a que no se esperaban que fuera su hermano ¿verdad? bueno comentarios y todo dejen un review haran feliz a una persona jaja nos vemos :D**


	5. Hora Del Té

Todos se encontraban en la sala de la casa de las outer senshi curando las heridas de Haruka y Marcel.

-No sé porque pensabas que te engañaba Haruka- dijo molesta Michiru- ¿tan poca confianza me tienes?

-Lo siento Michiru todo fue un mal entendido.- le dijo la alta rubia mientras su sirena le desinfectaba un corte en el labio- auch eso duele!!

-Te lo tienes merecido!! Solo a ti se te ocurre irte a los golpes.

-Michiru la verdad es que nosotros tenemos algo de culpa- dijo lita.

-Aja- asistieron todas las demás apenadas.

-Es que nosotras el otro día te vimos con él y pensamos que... pues tu sabes.-dijo mina mientras veía el suelo como si este fuera cosa de otro mundo.

-Aparte tu también tienes la culpa Michiru- dijo Haruka

-Que yo que!!!- grito la chica, Haruka se arrepintió en el momento por haber hablado de mas.- repítelo Haruka Tenoh!!

-Amigo estas metiéndote en terreno peligroso ehh- le dijo Marcel con media sonrisa en la cara.

-Este… sii…sii Michiru porque te comportabas de forma extraña – Haruka estaba tentando a su suerte cada vez que decía algo, veía mucho más molesta a su sirena- además nunca me dijiste que tenias un hermano!

-Aja- asistieron todos los demás.

-Uff que feo osita- hablo Marcel- me negabas que mala hermana eres- dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Si Michiru porque nunca nos dijiste que tenias un hermano?- dijo serena.

-Porque nadie pregunto- todos se fueron de espalda al escuchar la respuesta y grandes gotas salieron de su cabeza.

En eso se abrió la puerta de la casa por donde entraron una feliz Hotaru y Setsuna.

-Mama Michiru!!- la niña salió corriendo hacia ella.- mira lo que hice en la escuela.

-¿Mama Michiru?- dijo Marcel viéndola de manera significativa haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-¿Pero Haruka que te paso?- le pregunto Setsuna.

-Es una larga historia- en eso setsuna se percato de aquel muchacho que nunca había visto.

-¿Disculpe quien es usted?

-que descortés de mi parte- Marcel se puso de pie y extendió su mano para tomar la de setsuna depositando en ella un pequeño beso consiguiendo con esta acción un sonrojo en la joven- soy Marcel Kaioh mucho gusto.

-Este… si mucho gusto Setsuna Meioh, disculpa ¿has dicho Kaioh?

-Así es

-Es mi hermano Setsuna- aclaro Michiru.

-¿Hermano? Tenias un hermano y no nos dijiste nada?- todos voltearon a ver a la chica con cara de te lo dije.

-Jejeje si

-Mama Michiru- le dijo tímidamente la pequeña, estaba oculta tras el cuerpo de ella.

-Pero miren que encantadora niña- le dijo Marcel acercándose a ella- ¿y tu quien eres pequeña?

-Soy Hotaru- apretando más la falda de Michiru con sus manitas.

-No pasa nada Hotaru el es mi hermano

-En serio es tu hermano mama Michiru?

-Si soy su hermano- le brindo una enorme sonrisa – así que ¿es tu mama Michiru?

-Si

-Entonces yo soy tu tío Marcel

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida Michiru.

-En serio!! Nunca he tenido un tío!!- observo la emocionada niña.

-Ni yo una sobrina ja,ja,ja aunque nunca creí llegar a tenerla-Esto lo dijo solo para Michiru que el comentario la tomo desapercibida ocasionándole un fuerte sonrojo, después Marcel cargo en sus brazos a Hotaru.- ¿entonces pequeña ya tienes un tío!

-Y tú una sobrina- la pequeña lo abrazo con sus pequeñas manos, haciendo que el joven sintiera gran alegría.

Todos estaban conmovidos con la escena. Nunca habían visto reír tanto a Hotaru, la niña se la pasaba genial con su nuevo tío, le enseño su cuarto, sus juguetes, dibujaron juntos y hasta jugaron a la hora del té lo que ocasiono la risa de todos ya que era muy cómica la escena, no todos los días veían a un joven tan educado y bien vestido sentado en una pequeña silla junto a una pequeña mesa tomando el té con los otros invitados de Hotaru (osos de felpa y muñecas) y por si esto fuera poco, Hotaru le puso un lindo sombrero que estaba adornado por un listón rosa. El muchacho en lugar de quejarse se dejo hacer, la verdad nunca la había pasado tan bien, esa niña lo hacía sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado pero las cuales le agradaban.

En eso empezó a sonar un celular todos sacaron el suyo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Diga?- dijeron todos.

-Es el mío- dijo Marcel, tapo el auricular con una mano- en un momento regreso eh princesa.

-Sipi- asintió la niña.

-Marcel salió de la habitación para hablar mejor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Princesa? ¿Pues en donde estas? O mejor debería decir con quien- dijo la voz en tono burlón al otro lado del teléfono.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa- contesto el joven molesto.

-¡Qué carácter! Te hizo mal regresar a Tokio

-Déjate de estupideces y dime para que me hablas.- se estaba cansando de que aquel se burlara de él.

-Se necesita tu presencia en la "oficina" inmediatamente, porque si no lo has olvidado no estamos de vacaciones.

-Voy para allá- y sin decir más termino la llamada.

-Regreso al cuarto de Hotaru donde alcanzo a ver como Rei le daba un golpe en la cabeza a serena haciendo que esta escupiera lo que al parecer era un pedazo de pastel.

-Serena tonta, que no te das cuenta que son de plástico- le decía la pelinegra.

-Rei!! Porque me golpeaste!- dijo serena.

-Pues te estabas comiendo los juguetes de Hotaru!!

-Pues yo no sabía que esos pastelillos eran de juguete!!

-Chicas no discutan- dijo lita.

-TU CALLATE!!- dijeron ambas

-Por eso decía que yo me callo- dijo lita con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Que sucede aquí?- pregunto Marcel y en eso algo o mejor dicho alguien se le colgó del brazo.

-Hay Marcel defiéndeme de esas dos fieras- Mina le apretaba mas el brazo al joven produciéndole dolor

-Que dijiste mina!!!- gritaron Rei y serena.

-Glup!- trago en seco mina al ver la furia de sus amigas

-Chicas no discutan, se ven más lindas sonriendo- después de decir eso les regalo guiño de manera coqueta.

-Si lo que tu digas- dijeron las otras dos babeando por el joven.

-¡Vaya! entonces eso es de familia- comento Haruka sorprendida del poder que tenia Marcel sobre las chicas.

-¿A qué te refieres amor?- le pregunto curiosa Michiru.

-Si esa coquetería que los hace irresistibles

-Así que piensas que soy irresistible eh?- dijo de manera coqueta la chica aguamarina.

-Puede ser- dijo la alta rubia robándole un beso a Michiru.

-Por favor Michiru!! No hagas eso!- dijo Marcel haciendo una mueca- quieres que no duerma esta noche o que.-

Ese comentario ocasiono que Michiru lo volteara a ver con una mirada asesina y produciendo una carcajada en Haruka.

-A un chico no le gusta ver como su hermana se besa con alguien, aunque bese a una hermosa chica- dijo con picardía refiriéndose a Haruka, la cual estaba roja como tomate.

-Búscate a la tuya- dijo Michiru abrazando a la dueña del viento y sacándole la lengua a su hermano para después besar a Haruka.- ¡ella es mía!

-Jajaja Bueno me gustaría tener más peleas familiares, pero me tengo que ir- dijo Marcel.

-¿Porque tío Marcel?- dijo triste la pequeña Hotaru.

-Tengo que ir a la oficina princesita- dijo para después cargar a la pequeña haciendo que esta soltara una risita- pero te prometo que mañana vendré por ti para ir al parque, bueno si tus padres te dejan ¿de acuerdo?- tanto hotaru como Marcel voltearon a ver con cara de cachorro a medio morir a Haruka y Michiru y al ver estos sus caras no pudieron negarse.

-Claro que puedes ir Hotaru- dijo Haruka.

-Yupie!!! Gracias papa Haruka!!

-Bueno, entonces me voy- el joven se despidió de todos- Michiru ¿me acompañarías a la puerta?

-Claro.

Bajaron en total silencio y al llegar a esta, por fin Marcel hablo.

-Oye osita…

-¿Dime?

-Me tienes que contar COMO es que tienes una hija y con lujo de detalles ehh jajajaja – Michiru se sonrojo.- porque veo que tus gustos no han cambiado jajaja

-Marcel!!- la joven estaba más roja que antes, claro, si esto es posible.

-Jajajajajaja es broma, pero debo decir que tienes una linda familia- le dijo dándole una enorme sonrisa.- te felicito hermanita.

-Gracias.

-Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos!- el joven le dio un beso en la frente y salió del hogar.


	6. Un Paseo Singular

**Sorry por actualizar hasta ahora pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, exámenes y trabajo no tenía tiempo para nada. Bueno los dejo leer nos vemos xD**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

En un cuarto tétrico y oscuro lleno de estatuas enormes con figuras de demonios alados y seres mitológicos, en medio de esta enorme habitación se distinguían dos figuras, una de ellas su presencia era poco amigable. Sentado en su gran trono de ébano, clavaba sus azules ojos sobre un hombre frente a él. Sobre su mano derecha sostenía un gran cetro que terminaba en dos puntas, ambos lados se encontraba rodeado de las Erinias, generadoras de los castigos infernales, y Las Moiras, en cuyas manos se hallaban la suerte de los mortales. Con un gesto y sin apartar su mirada del hombre, ordenó que sus acompañantes desapareciesen, y solo los dos se quedaron rodeados del más absoluto silencio. Y sin mover los labios el hombre sentado en el trono susurró mirando tan fijamente como siempre al otro.

-Y dime Tánatos ¿qué es lo que sucede?.

-Mi señor, hemos encontrado indicios que nos lleven a descubrir el paradero de la ambrosia.

-Y bien…

Vera mi señor como usted sabe encontramos el lugar donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia para consagrar su divinidad, por eso hemos viajado a esta ciudad donde también revelan los destinos que se encuentran las otras dos piezas que nos faltan...

-Tánatos, dime algo que no sepa ya- dijo con voz firme el hombre de azul mirada.

-Si mi amo, bueno según los destinos esas piezas faltantes se encuentran en las personas que tengan el alma pura.

-Entonces buscarlas! Y traerme las piezas faltantes!!.- grito el hombre a Tánatos.

-Si mi amo.

-Si es toda la información que tienes, me retiro- se levanto del trono de ébano y se marcho del lugar.

Después de unos segundos, El otro hombre se atrevió a alzar la vista del suelo al escuchar una risa a sus espaldas.

- vaya Tánatos veo que nunca puedes hacer algo bien- dijo un hombre que se encontraba apoyado en una columna.

- Caronte.- dijo Tánatos levantándose y viendo fijamente al otro hombre.

-Que no te he dicho mil veces que primero tienes que informarme a mí de los avances, debes aprender a obedecer a tus superiores- diciendo esto le lanzo un rayo directo al pecho que ocasiono que el joven se convulsionara de dolor- tú no tienes derecho a estar en presencia de mi amo, solo eres un ser inferior.- y le lanzo otro ataque- a la otra ven directo a mi.- sin decir más desapareció.

-Maldito Caronte, me las pagara algún día.- Tánatos estaba furioso

Se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en el sillón de su sala cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta, se levanta a abrir pero ya se imagina quien seria, como siempre puntal. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver que no venia solo.

-hola- lo saludo

- hola osita, ¿llego tarde?

-no, tu tan puntal como siempre Marcel, y dime quien es tu acompañante- dijo Michiru viéndolo con curiosidad.

- bueno veras se llama…- no pudo terminar la oración cuando escucharon unos pasos veloces descender la escalera y dirigirse a ellos.

- tío Marcel- la pequeña Hotaru se lanzo a los brazos de este, algo que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Hola princesita ¿lista para irnos?

-Hay mira mama Michiru!!- grito de pronto la niña- ¿cómo se llama?

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo- dijo Michiru.

-Se llama cerbero- dijo el joven

-Es hermoso!!- dijo Hotaru mientras acariciaba al enorme perro negro que venía junto a su tío.- ¿es tuyo?

-Si

-Vaya nunca imagine que tuvieras un perro- comento Michiru al joven.

-Ni yo que tuvieras una familia, osita- soltó Marcel como si comentara el clima y solo atino a encogerse de hombros

-No me refería a eso, sino que siendo un "hombre tan ocupado"- cuando dijo esto lo acompaño con comillas hechas con sus manos- tuvieras tiempo para cuidar una mascota.

-Ja ja ja muy chistosa- dijo irónicamente- pues si tengo una y no solo eso, sino que cerbero tiene conmigo desde que me fui a estudiar al extranjero, el es mi mejor amigo- viendo al perro con gran cariño.- y viendo que vamos al parque decidí llevarlo con nosotros, ya que desde que llegue no ha salido a pasear.

-Vaya me sorprende que allá vivido todos estos años con un amo como tu- comento burlonamente Michiru- pobrecito de ti cerbero- se dirigió al perro e imito a hotaru y empezó a acariciarlo.- dueño malo, dueño malo!!

-Michiru!! No me hables como a un animal!!- enojado al ver la actitud de su hermana. Las chicas empezaron a reír y Marcel se contagio con su risa- bueno ya estuvo de burlarse de mí, vamos al parque.

-Que les vaya bien- dijo Michiru a modo de despido.

-¿Que tu no iras con nosotros?- dijeron Marcel y hotaru viéndola con miradas tristes. Cerbero también volteo a verla ladeando su cabeza cómicamente.

-Jajaja son imposibles, dejen voy por mi bolso.

-Viva!!!- gritaron los dos y cerbero lanzo un ladrido.

Los cuatros se fueron juntos al parque central. Hotaru era la que llevaba a cerbero el cual al estar tan emocionado de por fin salir que llevaba arrastrando a la pobre niña. Recorrieron los alrededores, compraron helados y se sentaron en una banca para disfrutarlos. Michiru nunca había reído tanto en su vida, pero era imposible no hacerlo al ver a semejante trió. Hotaru hizo prácticamente que Marcel la acompañara a todos los juegos del parque, incluso al arenero donde en estos momentos estaban.

Toda la gente que pasaba los observaba atentamente y claro una escena así no se veía todos los días. Un elegante joven sentado en el arenero junto a una niña con ojos violetas haciendo castillos de arena y un enorme perro negro que brincaba sobre ellos haciendo que el castillo se derrumbara, pero no les importaba porque volvían a levantarlo. El joven se levanto sacudiendo sus pantalones y se dirigió a la banca donde estaba Michiru observándolos.

-veo que has perdido dones- le dijo la aguamarina al ver frente de ella al joven.- ni una sola torre has podido hacer.

- no es mi culpa es la arena- Marcel se sentó a un lado de ella.- aparte que está haciendo bastante calor.

- échale la culpa a la arena y a el sol.- divertida Michiru al ver que su hermano a veces era tan o más infantil que hotaru.- que yo recuerde en la playa era lo mismo, solo que debes en cuando hacías medio castillo ja,ja,ja.

- era culpa del mar, siempre llegaba y los destruía- Michiru lanzo una carcajada, al verla reír se acercaron hotaru y cerbero.

- ¿qué pasa mama Michiru?

- es que tu tío jajaja- la joven no podía parar de reír.

- bueno iré por algo de tomar, vamos cerbero.- decidió irse antes que Michiru empezara a contar las vergüenzas que paso en su infancia.

Estaban en un pequeño puesto que se encontraba a un lado de la fuente, mientras Marcel compraba algo, cerbero veía con gran interés las salchichas que giraban en una maquina mientras movía la cola en eso empezaron a escuchar gritos.

Vienen donde están Michiru y Hotaru- salió corriendo topando con un hombre haciendo que este tirara el hot dog que traía y sin pensarlo dos veces cerbero se lo comió de un bocado.

-Cerbero no es momento para eso!!!

Mientras en el otro lado del parque Michiru y Hotaru también escucharon gritos, voltearon a verse un momento y se dirigieron hacia donde provenían. Al llegar vieron como era atacada la gente por un joven de cabello negro vestido con lo que al parecer era una armadura griega. El peto estaba adornado por la imagen de dos pegasos al igual que los brazales y espinilleras eran de plata, una toga color escarlata y en su cintura estaba una espada de hoja curva con incrustaciones de rubí.

Vieron como este se acercaba a una muchacha y de sus manos salió una luz azul lanzaba directo al pecho de la chica.

-hay que transformarnos- saco su pluma y grito- ¡POR el poder del planeta Neptuno, transformacion!

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA SATURNO, TRANSFORMACION!

Después de lanzar la luz a la muchacha de su boca salió una especie de humo brillante para después transformarse en una esfera. En el momento que el joven la tomo esta cambio su color por uno negro.

-¡Por Zeus me equivoque!

-¡ Deep Submarge! – el joven esquivo el ataque y vio que sus atacantes eran dos jóvenes vestidas con traje de marinero.

¿Quién diablo son ustedes?

-Formo parte de una nueva era, Soy Sailor Neptune, y entrare en acción – dijo la joven de traje verde-azul.

-Todos me llaman la Sailor de la destrucción. Soy Sailor Saturn- dijo la otra chica.

-Pero que trajes mas ridículos llevan jajajaja- el chico se empezó a reír.

-Oye!! Qué te pasa!! No son ridículos!! Mas ridículo el tuyo!!Aparte tu llevas falda!!- le dijo enojada sailor saturn.

-Esto no es una falda!!!

En eso una risa malvada se escucho en el lugar capaz de erizar la piel a cualquier mortal. Todos voltearon a hacia la cima de un árbol donde estaba un hombre cubierto por las sombras, solo se veía un par de ojos azules.

-Tánatos deja de perder el tiempo y acaba con ellas – ordeno el hombre de las sombras.

-Si mi señor- solo se escucho otra risa por parte de aquel hombre misterioso y desapareció en una fracción de segundos.

Tanatos empezó atacarlas, las sailors muy apenas lograban esquivar los golpes. Uno de ellos le dio de lleno en el estomago a Neptune.

-Death Reborn Revolution!- lanzo Saturn su ataque directo a Tanatos, el cual solo sonrió y con una mano lo atrapo y se lo lanzo de nuevo a la sailor, haciendo que esta saliera disparada por los aires para después caer.

- no puede ser, como lo hizo- Saturn trataba de levantarse pero estaba muy mal herida.

- no son dignas oponentes para mí.

- ahora veras ¡Deep Submarge!

-¡pulsión de muerte!- grito el joven haciendo que un rayo saliera de su mano atravesando el poder de neptune y destruyéndolo.- no perderé mi tiempo con ustedes. ¡Hydra sal de tu lúgubre prisión!-

El Suelo se empezó a abrir del cual salió un liquido viscoso que se convirtió en un monstruo de tres cabezas con piel escamosa, que se trago la esfera de luz que Tánatos le quito a la muchacha.

- acaba con ellas!!

- hydra!!!- grito el ser, para después lanzarle su ataque- Aliento mortal!

El ataque roso el costado izquierdo de Neptune provocándole una quemadura.

-Maldita cosa me las pagaras!

Lucharon por varios minutos, hydra lanzo de nuevo su ataque y apenas alcanzaron a esquivarlo, entonces llego el turno de sailor saturn cortándole las cabezas a hydra.

-Lo vencimos- grito triunfante.

Neptune se sentó en el suelo, su respiración era agitada, estaba muy lastimada y débil. En eso escuchan un ruido y ven como el monstruo se levanta y donde antes había tres cabezas ahora había seis.

-No puede ser, ya habíamos terminado contigo-dijo una sorprendida Neptune.

-Aliento mortal!!- de cada una de las cabezas de hydra salió un ataque que esta vez no pudieron esquivar ocasionándoles quemaduras.

-¡World Shaking!- el ataque lanzo al monstruo diez metros de distancia-¿Necesitan ayuda?

-Sailor uranus!!- gritaron las otras dos sailor al verla aparecer a su lado.

-Eso me pareció un sí

El monstruo ataco a uranus, era una pelea muy pareja hasta que la sailor cansada lanzo su world shaking el cual fue absorbido por una de las cabezas de hydra.

-¿Qué? !!!Se lo trago!!!- entonces saco su talismán- ¡Espada, elimina!- y le corto las cabezas.- esto está mejor.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que las cabezas se regeneraban y ahora había doce de ellas. Seguía cortando cabezas y volvían a salir el doble.

-Deja de hacer eso!!- grito neptune

Entonces ella y sailor saturn lanzaron un ataque doble que termino con el monstruo. Tomaron la esfera de luz y se la devolvieron a la muchacha. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya no había rastro de Tánatos.

Gravemente heridas se fueron a su hogar, el monstruo había sido muy fuerte, las tres juntas apenas habían podido terminar con él. Se sentían cansadas, adoloridas y sobre todo humilladas. Al llegar Setsuna y no podía creer lo que veía, estaban todas tiradas en una cama aun transformadas con quemaduras y heridas graves.

- setsuna tenemos graves problemas.- le dijo Haruka.

Así empezaron a narrarle todo lo sucedido en el parque.

-¿Cómo lo llamo el hombre de las sombras?- pregunto la señora del tiempo.

-Tánatos- contesto Michiru.

-Mmm… no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de haber escuchado antes ese nombre, bueno lo mejor es que vaya a la puerta del tiempo a investigar, ustedes descansen y avisarle a las chicas, nos vemos- y se marcho.

-Marcel!!- grita Michiru al recordar a su hermano- ¡por dios lo dejamos en el parque!

-Que mala hermana eres, olvidaste a tu hermanito- bromea Haruka.

-Este no es momento para tus bromas- con dificultada saca de su bolsa su celular y marca el numero del joven.

-Michiru ¿donde están? las estoy buscando, ya no las encontré en el parque- dice Marcel por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo siento, es que huimos al escuchar los gritos.

-¿Pero están bien?- les pregunta preocupado.

-Si, si no nos paso nada ya estamos en la casa.

-Qué gran alivio, bueno no puedo ir en estos momentos pero después paso a verlas, te parece.

-Si no te apures Marcel, nos vemos- y cuelga.

Estaba en una enorme habitación circular decorada con exquisitas telas e iluminada con antorchas, llena de nichos donde había estatuas de piedra donde se representaba a varios dioses griegos. En medio del cuarto había una pila de piedra, estaba hecha de una sola pieza y colocada en una columna retorcida, alrededor de esto un polígono amplio recibía el agua que caía desde arriba. Tánatos estaba observando las imágenes que se formaban en el agua, recreando la batalla vivida hace unos momentos, Tánatos no podía creer que esas tres chicas vencieran a hydra.

-Por Zeus, mi señor se pondrá furioso.

-Claro que me pondré furioso Tánatos, no solo no encontraste alguna pieza faltante, sino que también has hecho que destruyan a una de mis mascotas.

Tánatos recorrió la habitación en busca de su señor, pero no logro verlo. Hasta que detrás de una estatua salió un joven vestido con armadura griega que a diferencia de Tánatos el peto estaba adornado por la imagen de llamas al igual que los brazales y espinilleras todo hecho de oro puro e incrustaciones de diamantes, una toga color azul petróleo al igual que la capa. No dejaba de ver a Tánatos con sus fríos ojos azules.

-Cometiste un grave error, ahora por tu impertinencia ya saben de nuestra presencia en esta ciudad.- el hombre se acerco a la pila observando que en ese momento estaba la imagen de cómo terminaron con hydra.- serán un estorbo.

-Tranquilo mi señor, no son oponentes para nosotros.

-ENTONCES PORQUE VENCIERON A HYDRA!- grito el hombre molesto haciendo que su cabello se convirtiera en llamas azules.

Tánatos sintió gran temor al ver a su amo en ese estado, nunca lo había visto tan molesto. Después de unos momento aquel joven volvió a la normalidad pero dejando esa mirada fiera.

-Averigua quien son y termina con ellas.- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.


	7. Orfeo y Eurídice

Todas las sailors scouts estaban reunidas en el templo Hikawa con excepción de setsuna que tenía varios días en la puerta del tiempo.

-Dinos Haruka para que nos han pedido que nos encontremos aquí. – le pregunto lita.

-Hace unos días hubo un ataque en el parque central.

-¿Cómo?- dijeron las internas sorprendidas. Michiru le conto todo lo sucedido ese día.

-¿Quién será el nuevo enemigo?- pregunto seriamente Rei.

-Lo único que sabemos es que el hombre que estaba en las sombras llamo al otro Tánatos.

-¿Tánatos has dicho?- pregunto con interés Amy.

-Si así es.

-Ese nombre me es familiar- dijo la peli azul

-También setsuna dijo lo mismo – dijo hotaru.

Amy se sumergió en sus pensamientos unos minutos cuando de repente brinco en su lugar gritando con júbilo.

-!!!Ya recordé!!

-¿Qué?- dijeron todas

-Historia Universal

-Hay Amy que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea la escuela- dijo pesadamente mina.

-No, no es eso sino que ya sé donde he escuchado ese nombre

-¿Dónde?- quisieron saber Mina y serena.

-En la clase de historia universal, cuando vimos mitología griega.

-¿Mitología griega?- dijeron mina y serena.

-Si recuerdan que el otro día en clases estaba hablando el profesor de ese tema.

-Jejeje este… si …creo que si- rascándose la cabeza de manera cómica mina.

-Al punto Amy- dijo harta Haruka de todos los rodeos.

-Bueno el caso es que ahí escuche ese nombre, Tánatos en la mitología griega era...

-La personificación de la muerte- dijo setsuna que apareciendo detrás de hotaru interrumpiendo a Amy.

- Si, así es.

-¿La muerte?- serena y mina estaba muertas de miedo.- ¿apoco era un esqueleto? ¿Traía sotana y todo?

Todos se fueron de espaldas, nadie podía creer las ideas que se les ocurrían a ese par.

-Si- les contesto haruka

-Entonces era un esqueleto wua!!!- gritaron las dos rubias.

-No, no era un esqueleto.

-¿A no?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Era un hombre vestido con armadura- dijo cansada la alta rubia

-Uff que alivio- las chicas soltaron un suspiro y se limpiaron el sudor de la frente.

-¿Entonces setsuna crees que sea el mismo?- dijo hotaru temerosa de la respuesta de la sailor del tiempo.

-Eso no puede ser verdad ya que todo es un mito- dijo Amy convencida.- tú no puedes creer en eso setsuna, sería imposible.

-Si como la existencia de sailors y el milenio de plata- comento una sonriente mina.

-Todo parece indicar que al ser que se enfrentaron y el ser mitológico son la misma persona.

-¿Qué hacemos?- cuestiono lita.

-Esperar.

-¿Cómo que esperar? No nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados y esperar a que vuelva a atacar!- grito Haruka.

-¿Qué otra opcion tenemos? No sabemos que se propone y porque está atacando a la gente.

En el lugar se formo un silencio sepulcral, todas se sentían impotentes al ver que eran amenazadas por un nuevo enemigo y no poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Aquel día no había sido el mejor para la pequeña Hotaru Todo empezó al descomponerse su reloj despertador lo que ocasiono que tuviera escasos quince minutos para cambiarse y estar en su salón de clases ya que si no se ganaría un castigo. Se cambio a la velocidad de la luz, tomo su mochila y corrió todo lo que le dieron sus pequeñas piernas para alcanzar el autobús ya que ese día nadie podía llevarla puesto que todos tenían cosas que hacer. Ya casi llegaba a la parada del autobús cuando este arranco, la pequeña corrió y corrió tras el gritando mientras agitaba su pequeña mano para llamar la atención del conductor, ya no podía mas estaba muy cansada cuando de repente se detiene el autobús y se abre la puerta de este, se acomodo su pequeña mochila color violeta en los hombros ya que por la carrera la traía casi arrastras para después subir a este.

-Apúrate pequeña que si no llegaremos tarde.- El conductor la miraba entre divertido y fastidiado.

El autobús estaba lleno así que tuvo que sentarse al final de este. Y cada vez que pasaban por un bache hacía saltar a la pequeña ocasionando que se pegara en la cabeza, al voltear a ver al conductor lo primero que pensó era que este lo hacía apropósito ya que en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa.

Después de un dolor de cuello y un par de chichones por fin llego al colegio, se fue directo a su salón y apenas sentarse entro su maestra a este.

-Hoy abra examen sorpresa- decía la maestra mientras repartía exámenes a los alumnos.

A la pequeña le giraba la cabeza, no sabía lo que ocasiono la separación de la pangea, en primera ¿que era la pangea? no podía concentrarse y cuando se dio cuenta la maestra estaba a su lado pidiéndole su examen. Al dárselo y ver que lo tenía en blanco la maestra pensó que la joven no lo había contestado por un acto de rebeldía así que la dejo castigada durante el receso.

¿Este día no puede ponerse peor o sí? decía hotaru mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos, pero que equivocada estaba ya que por la carrera de la mañana se le olvido tomar sus deberes de historia de la mesa de la cocina junto con su almuerzo, así que su maestro le mando tarea extra y se quedo sin bocado alguno. Por fin eran las tres de la tarde lo que significaba la salida del colegio, la pequeña estuvo alrededor de una hora esperando a que alguno de sus padres pasaran por ella pero no llegaba nadie cuando escucha el rugir de un potente motor que se dirigía hacia donde estaba, frente a ella se estaciono haciendo rechinar sus ruedas un alfa romeo 8c spider negro, del cual bajo un joven alto muy apuesto vestido con un elegante traje. El joven volteaba a su alrededor en busca de algo hasta que poso su mirada oculta tras unas gafas negras en la pequeña regalándole una coqueta sonrisa.

Tío Marcel!!!- grito la pequeña mientras iba al encuentro del joven.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hola princesita, vengo por ti ¿qué te parece si nos vamos? – los dos subieron al auto para después marcharse del lugar.

¿Porque no ha venido papa Haruka o mama Michiru?

¿Acaso no te agrado la idea que yo te recogiera?- decía Marcel haciendo una cara de profunda tristeza.

No, no es eso sino que se me hace extraño

Es que tus padres tenían cosas que hacer y Michiru me ha pedido de favor que pasara por ti.

La pequeña observo el camino extrañada ya que esa ruta no la llevaba a su hogar y Marcel al percatarse de ello le dijo que irían a su oficina porque no la podía dejar sola a su princesita en su castillo ya que no había nadie en el que la cuidara, el comentario ocasiono la risa de la pequeña y después le explico que Michiru la pasaría a recoger a la empresa. Al llegar la pequeña se quedo asombrada de la magnitud del edificio y la cantidad de gente que había en el, se acerco la recepcionista la cual lo saludo de manera cortes

Buenas tardes Sr. Kaioh, le informo que su junta de las cinco ha sido pospuesta a las seis.

Juntos tomaron uno de los ascensores hasta el último piso, cruzaron un largo pasillo y al final había una imponente puerta de roble, se dirigieron hacia ella y al abrirla dejo ver una elegante oficina, esta tenía una área privada en división madera fina con vidrio biselado, que según le dijo su tío era utilizado para algunas juntas, el elegante techo en drywall con lámparas halógenas, muros en color blanco con piso en porcelanato negro, había una pequeña sala de estar formada por sillones minimalista y frente al ventanal un imponente escritorio. En eso la pequeña vio que dormido junto a uno de los sillones estaba cerbero, se acerco al perro que al sentir la presencia de la niña se despertó moviendo la cola a modo de saludo.

¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?- le pregunto su tío mientras la invitaba a sentarse junto a él en uno de los sillones.

Hotaru y cerbero se sentaron a su lado después la pequeña le conto su horrendo día con salto y seña.

¿Así que no has comido nada en todo el día?

Nada!!

El joven se levanto y se acerco a su escritorio y por el intercomunicador le pido a su secretaria que le traje algo de comer y beber para los dos, pasaron alrededor de quince minutos cuando una hermosa joven entro con una charola donde se veía dos subway y sus respectivos refrescos, los dejo en la mesita que estaba frente a ellos regalándole una sonrisa a Hotaru para después retirarse.

Subway me encanta!!!

Empezaron a comer y la pequeña le conto que tenía que hacer un tarea extra y que esta se trataba de escribir un mito o una leyenda y no tenía ni idea sobre el tema mientras le daba pedazos de su comida a cerbero que gustoso los aceptaba devorándolos en segundos.

Pero eso es muy fácil yo te puedo ayudar si tu quieres

¿En serio?

Si

Hay que bien!!

-A ver cuál te contare- dijo distraídamente Marcel mientras su mente se apoderaba de su cuerpo, mientras ponía una _pose pensativa. Su vista se dirigió hacia una lira que colgaba en una pared y le pareció percibir el sonido que produce al tocar el instrumento._

_-Ooooorfeooo- empezó a tararear Marcel __después dijo un susurro algo que hotaru no escucho claramente._

Que has dicho?- pregunto la pelinegra

Eurídice

¿Quién?

Eurídice era la mujer que Orfeo amaba, Orfeo y Eurídice son dos nombres que se dirán siempre juntos, dos personas que se amaron mas allá de las sombras y la muerte.

Ohhh suena muy interesante- la pequeña se acomodo mejor en su lugar

Orfeo era hijo de Calíope una de las nueve musas que cantaban a los dioses en el monte Olimpo. Era la musa de la poesía y la música, su hijo era el músico más grande que en el mundo se ha visto- el joven se levanto tomo la lira entre sus manos volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

¿Más grande que mama Michiru?

Si más grande- prosiguió su relato- a causa de su música Jasón llevo a Orfeo en su búsqueda del vellocino de oro, su lira amansaba incluso a las olas.

¿Su lira?

Esto es una lira- le enseño esta, era un instrumento de cuerdas con forma de ábaco- la lira de Orfeo.

Ohh

Orfeo tenía un reino en tracia situado al norte de Grecia donde los olivos se inclinan ante el viento y cuando volvía de sus viajes a su pueblo, se sentaba en una roca en la línea del bosque y tocaba, era ya primavera y hacía dos meses que no llovía, entonces Orfeo empezó a tocar, su pueblo bailaba y cuando sus pies desnudos tocaban las piedras parecía que dichas piedras se movían con el baile y no solo las piedras, el rey seguía tocando y su música parecía entretejida entre los sonidos de las colinas, como si los cantos de los pájaros y del rio, el de las cabras y las piedras hubieran surgidos todos de su son. Cuando Orfeo tocaba el mundo entero le seguía como si la raíz de los arboles se izaran de la tierra y bailaran a su son, su música les daba nueva vida. Mientras tocaba en eso empezó a llover los niños tiraban de los brazos de sus madres susurrando ¡Perséfone Perséfone ¡porque mientras bailaban la diosa que llega en primavera había descendido y bailado con ellos.

La música de Orfeo despertaba a la naturaleza y la tierra le hablaba, un día Orfeo paseaba por los bosques que había más allá de las tierras cultivadas escuchando el sonido del viento en los arboles y de repente un sonido le atrajo, procedía de un árbol. Este se abrió por la mitad dejando ver a una hermosa mujer, era la ninfa del bosque Eurídice, que había sido transportada por su música al mundo de los hombres," Soy Orfeo" le dijo el músico a la joven, esta se acerco a él y este tomo su mentón diciéndole "he amansado hasta las tormentas, he conseguido que las rocas se apartaran de mi paso, he estado en el fin del mundo, visto las cosas más terribles, las más bellas de lo que nunca creí, pero ninguna comparada a ti".

Orfeo le pregunto su nombre aquella ninfa, esta solo le contesto Eurídice. Y así la llevo hasta su pueblo andando delante de ella en la naturaleza jugando con ella como un niño con juguete nuevo que enseñar a sus padres y cuando él la miraba ella sonreía feliz.

Que historia más hermosa- dijo hotaru.

Me temo que aun no ha terminado, a veces las historias no acaban con dos personas que se enamoran, sino que ahí empiezan.

¿Entonces ella se volvió a su árbol?

No, se casaron. Vivieron juntos todo aquel verano, Eurídice amaba a Orfeo y el a ella como si el amor no hubiera existido ante y no volviera a existir después. Orfeo vio que Eurídice siempre observaba con anhelo el bosque. "¿Qué haces mirando hacia allí?" le dijo una vez el joven "¿añoras el bosque?".

Y ¿Qué le contesto ella?

"Solo observo los arboles a veces, el viento los mueve y oigo ruidos que me llaman igual que hiciste tu" fue la contestación de la joven. Orfeo quería mantenerla alejada de los arboles silvestres y profundidades del bosque porque sabía que había allí.

¿Qué había?

Centauros, faunos, sátiros criaturas dedicadas al placer, peludas e impredecibles. allí en los bosques de tracia vivía el propio Aristeo trotando en el corazón del oscuro bosque.

¿Y qué sucedió después?

El maíz maduro las ramas se cargaron de frutos y los hombres y mujeres de aquel país se reunieron para la cosecha bailando una danza de agradecimiento a la diosa Deméter…

¿Deméter?

Es la diosa protectora de la agricultura y las cosechas.

Ahhh ok y después ¿qué paso?

Eurídice se sintió atraída por el bosque y fue hacia él, en eso escucho una voz diciendo Aristeo, entonces ante ella apareció un sátiro que empezó a perseguir a Eurídice. Aristeo no pretendía hacerle daño pero en lo que Eurídice corría por el bosque una serpiente la mordió en el tobillo.

¿Y la ayudo Aristeo?

No, los sátiros únicamente comprenden el placer, ante el dolor son como niños solos en la oscuridad, en eso llego Orfeo corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Eurídice que se encontraba en el suelo, él le suplicaba que no lo abandonara pero sus ojos estaban vacios y su boca abierta como una tumba. Orfeo cogió a su esposa en sus brazos y la saco del bosque hasta donde los aldeanos seguían bailando, "Eurídice a muerto, entregare su cuerpo a los leños preparados para el fuego de la cosecha y cuando hayamos dejado de llorarla romperé mi lira porque ella a muerto, ya no habrá mas música" sus palabras helaron los corazones de los aldeanos, en eso llega Aristeo "recupérala, no la dejes morir venga ayúdame, tu puedes hacerlo, tu música lo puede todo, venga recupérala usa tu lira para ello" entonces Orfeo exclamo al cielo " Zeus y demás inmortales oírme yo que calme las olas e hice que las rocas se movieran con mi música encantare a la propia muerte, iré directo al hades y la traeré, me oyen la traeré de vuelta de los brazos de la propia muerte". Y así armado solo con su música Orfeo descendió a los infiernos, a la tierra a la que nadie ha regresado nunca. En el hades todo es silencio…

¿Pero ahí hay un perro verdad?

Un perro con tres cabezas, cerbero es cierto

Como tú!!- dijo la pequeña acariciando al perro que descasaba su cabeza en sus piernas.

Ja, ja si como él, pero esta no es una historia de perros, esta es la historia de Orfeo que descendió hasta el propio hades para recobrar a su amada.

Ohhh

Orfeo fue descendiendo hasta el rio Aqueronte el que hay que cruzar para llegar al otro mundo y allá abajo vio a su esposa que se acercaba a Caronte el barquero del hades, el cual le dio a beber a Eurídice agua del Lete la cual la haría olvidar. Aunque Orfeo la llamaba, Eurídice no giro la cabeza y la barca desapareció entre la bruma, Orfeo solo podía esperar a que regresara el barquero porque sabía que esa barca era el único modo de cruzar el rio. "Un óbolo cruzar cuesta, un óbolo sino no cruzaras" le había dicho Caronte pero Orfeo al no tener un óbolo empezó a tocar una melodía con su lira que logro cautivar al barquero, al otro lado del rio Orfeo camino tambaleándose por los fríos pantanos con Eurídice siempre frente a él, pero siempre fuera de su alcance, desesperado la llamo por su nombre pero al hacerlo la bruma se abrió antes sus ojos y de repente se encontró frente al propio Hades rey de los infiernos con Perséfone su reina junto a él. "quien viene a mi reino sin ser invitado" exclamo el dios, "soy Orfeo rey de tracia hijo de Calíope " contesto este. " ¿y que busca el rey Orfeo aquí en el hades?" " el alma que vas a juzgar, Eurídice mi esposa" "nadie regresa de mi reino" "el amor es más fuerte que la muerte" "ja,ja,ja nada es más fuerte que la muerte pequeño músico" le dijo el dios y entonces Orfeo empezó a tocar con el fin de cautivarlo como a Caronte.

¿Y lo logro?

No, hades empezó a reírse del Orfeo y le dijo "témeme soy el publico aburrido en el teatro, una llamada a la puerta cuando menos la esperas, soy aquel cuyo nombre no se menciona por miedo a que oiga y me siente adulado, soy el dolor de tu brazo en la madrugada, yo espero pequeño músico algún día iré también por ti entonces volverás a ver a tu esposa" pero Orfeo no renuncio a Eurídice y volvió a tocar esta vez para la reina, la cual le dijo "el no te escuchara o si finge escucharte mentiría, la muerte engaña también y también te engañara a ti" Orfeo siguió tocando pero el rey de los infiernos permaneció sordo a su música pero Perséfone fue invadida por una tristeza insoportable "todos deben morir Orfeo, las personas que mas amamos han de morir incluso las rocas y la misma tierra son corrompidas por el tiempo, todos deben morir Orfeo" "revivir, pensamos en la muerte como la ausencia pero la ausencia no es eterna, no mientras quede una pizca de vida en el mundo" le contesto Orfeo a Perséfone, " la muerte es inconmovible" dijo hades " esposo o los ruego te lo imploro darle esa alma a Orfeo" suplicaba Perséfone al ver el inmenso amor que profesaba Orfeo "jajaja muy bien pequeño músico coge a tu esposa y llévatela a tu mundo pero anda siempre delante de ella y no mires atrás para ver si ella te sigue porque si te giras para mirarla… ella volverá hacer mía ¿me oyes?"

¡Hay no!

imagina atrás iba su amor y el no podía mirarla a cada paso que daba escuchaba con atención pero las almas de los muertos no hacen ruido así que no oía sus pasos tras él, así que anduvo triste como la propia muerte a través de los caminos hasta el anchísimo rio Aqueronte, para cuando llego a la barca de Caronte empezaba a dudar que Eurídice fuera tras él,

O no te vuelvas- gritaba hotaru

o lo deseaba tanto, al empezar a subir los escalones que lo llevarían hacia el mundo de la luz mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo, apretó los puños y decidió no pensar en ella. Ya no estaban lejos ya veía la luz del día ante él, si pudiera creer que ella lo seguía que el silencio de su muerte no sería eterno que había sido redimido por la música, casi estaba en la entrada de la cueva que lleva al hades ya que podía oír las aves cantando afuera…

y volvieron a este mundo y fueron felices para siempre- exclamo triunfal hotaru.

no, no lo creas, no fue así, cuando uno llega a creer que tiene algo a su alcance cierra sus dedos alrededor y eso desaparece, porque en el amor el corazón nos guía traicionándonos continuamente. Orfeo no pudo soportarlo más, se volvió y el alma del Eurídice volvió al hades, la había perdido para siempre- Cerbero soltó un aullido lastimero- Orfeo salió de ahí solo y volvió a sus tierras sentándose como un hombre que ya estuviera muerto, las mujeres se reunieron a su alrededor sintiendo su dolor pero le pidieron que tocara porque su música atraía la lluvia que hacia crecer los cultivos "no abra mas música, jamás" fue los que les contesto a las mujeres.

¿Y qué paso?

Orfeo empezó a golpear su lira con una piedra, si hubieras oído ese ruido tan horrible, un sonido que acababa con el amor antes de surgir una y otra vez día tras día. Las mujeres vinieron hacia él desde los campos sabían que debían acabar con aquel sonido infernal, lo rodearon golpeando la tierra con su picos, estaban terriblemente furiosas.

¿y qué hicieron?

Le despedazaron y lanzaron sus pedazos al rio, su cabeza se fue hacia el mar pero su boca siempre cantaría su nombre Eurídice y hay quienes opinan que esas mujeres se convirtieron en arboles y que aun están allí, aquella fue la última vez que los arboles tuvieron alma, desde aquel día no hubo nada en los robles, los álamos mas que un sombrío silencio pero la boca de Orfeo había conocido profecías y el amor que sentía por Eurídice no fue olvidado y nunca será olvidado, mientras exista la vida puede que el amor sea más fuerte que la muerte. Así mi princesita siempre recuerda las palabras de Orfeo "mi música siempre sonara porque sin música no somos nada y necesitamos darle forma a la nada, sacarle canciones al silencio, amor al odio, la música nunca morirá". ¿Qué te pareció?

A sido genial tío Marcel, pero porque hades era tan malvado- ante aquel comentario Marcel frunció el entrecejo.

Claro que no era malvado, era severo pero justo, el solo seguía con las reglas del inframundo.

No sabía que supieras de mitología griega- voltearon y vieron que Michiru estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con una bella sonrisa en su cara.

Hermanita te recuerdo que estudie en Grecia y tengo un amplio conocimiento sobre su cultura- dijo inflando el pecho orgulloso.

Entonces nos darás la razón sobre hades.

Estas completamente equivocada

Era malvado acéptalo

No, hades siempre ha sido justo hermana pero la gente lo cree malvado por quitarle a sus seres queridos cuando esto solo forma parte del ciclo de la vida de cualquier mortal, verlo así, la muerte solo es un paso para una nueva vida donde si eras un hombre virtuoso iras a los campos Elíseos, en cambio si eras un ser miserable el tártaro es donde pagarías por ese camino que has escogido, cada quien tiene lo que se merece.

Hablas como si fueras el gran conocedor del hades.

Créeme no hay nadie que sepa más que yo sobre ese tema- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sigo opinando que era malvado.

Pero qu...

En eso alguien llamo a la puerta, al girar vieron que entraba a la oficina un hombre un poco más bajo que Marcel, de cabello corto y rubio cenizo, dueño de una penetrante mirada color avellana, vestido elegantemente con un traje negro que resaltaba su atlético cuerpo. Rondaba alrededor de los treinta y cinco años de edad o tal vez menos.

-Marcel tenemos quince minutos esperándote…- en eso el hombre se percato de la presencia de Michiru y Hotaru en la habitación. Por un instante las miradas se cruzaron lo que hizo sentir escalofríos a Michiru.

- la junta!!- exclamo Marcel al darse cuenta que ya eran las seis quince-¡que rápido pasa el tiempo!

-¿no nos presentaras Marcel?- dijo aquel hombre viendo con cierto interés a las chicas.

- o si, que modales- el joven se coloco junto a Michiru y le paso un brazo por detrás- Gustave te presento a mi hermana y mi sobrina.- decía orgullosamente el joven.

- Michiru Kaioh, mucho gusto- dijo la aguamarina extendiéndole la mano.- y ella es mi hija Hotaru.

- El gusto es mío señoritas, yo soy Gustave Doré- besándole la mano de manera caballerosa, viendo de reojo como la niña se aferraba a la pierna de su madre lo que le provoco media sonrisa.- bueno Marcel no creo que sea buena idea hacer esperar más tiempo a los inversionistas.

- tienes razón.

- nosotras nos retiramos, muchas gracias por ir a recogerla nos vemos- diciendo esto beso la mejilla de Marcel y salieron de la oficina.

Al estar ya dentro del auto Michiru se dio cuenta que la niña estaba temblando.

-¿Qué pasa Hotaru?

-Ese tipo, sentí una aura maligna a su alrededor, no me gusta nada- decía aferrándose a su mochila.

-Si yo también sentí lo mismo.


End file.
